projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Canley
The Division of Canley is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 1975 and first contested at the 1976 general election. The division is named after the city of Canley Shore, which serves as its main population centre. Due to increasing populations, the Division of Canley no longer covers the westernmost suburbs, which now fall in the neighbouring seat of Kota. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Phillip Ma, a member of the National United Party. History Canley Shore as a city remains moderate as a whole, with no particular political leaning. As such, Canley is a relatively marginal seat, although it tends to re-elect incumbent MPs for long periods of time. Until the 2020s, it was a marginal United seat, with the Craftian Conservative Party only managing to win the seat during high-tide elections. Successive redistributions pushed the seat towards the affluent southeast suburbs, boosting the Conservative margin to a comfortable 5 percent by the 2020s. The Conservatives held the seat for 13 years. Since the 2030s, the seat has mostly remained in United hands due to increasing immigration of younger working-class families to the suburbs and a major redistribution shifting the boundaries back towards the CBD. United held Canley for all but two terms from 2029 to 2055, when it was unexpectedly lost to the Conservatives. Hubert Tran, who later became the Deputy Prime Minister of Craftia, became the first Conservative member for the seat in three decades. The Conservative Party's hold on the seat was largely regarded as an anomaly due to the seat's demographics normally indicating a relatively safe United seat. Tran remained the MP for Canley for 15 years due to his personal popularity, and when he retired in 2070, the seat was narrowly reclaimed by United. Members } | rowspan="2"|Isaiah Portera | Labour | 1976–1980 |- | | Liberty | 1980–1994 |- | 2 | | Max Lewell | Liberty | 1994–1995 |- | 3 | | Dick Hutchens | Conservative | 1995–1998 |- | 4 | | Julianne Sanders | United | 1998–2016 |- | 5 | | Joseph Tinsel | Conservative | 2016–2022 |- | 6 | | Bob Ewing | Conservative | 2022–2023 |- | rowspan="3"|7 | | rowspan="3"|Ned Samson | Conservative | 2023–2028 |- | | United | 2028–2029 |- | | Independent | 2029 |- | 8 | | Redford Green | United | 2029–2031 |- | 9 | | Jennifer Langley | Reform | 2031–2037 |- | 10 | | Liz Portolesi | United | 2037–2046 |- | 11 | | Jake Bellingsley | United | 2046–2052 |- | 12 | | Darwina Ari | United | 2052–2055 |- | 13 | | Hubert Tran | Conservative | 2055–2070 |- | 14 | | Phillip Ma | United | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Patrick Haas | align="right"|35,225 | align="right"|36.48 | align="right"|–5.96 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Phillip Ma | align="right"|30,986 | align="right"|32.09 | align="right"| +1.15 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Amy Hasekura | align="right"|11,645 | align="right"|12.06 | align="right"| +0.42 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Yasin Naaji | align="right"|7,368 | align="right"|7.63 | align="right"| +7.63 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Ronald Rumple | align="right"|3,003 | align="right"|3.11 | align="right"|–1.45 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Thomas Shandy | align="right"|2,868 | align="right"|2.97 | align="right"| +1.13 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Margaret Belew | align="right"|2,404 | align="right"|2.49 | align="right"|–1.92 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Chris Halvorsen | align="right"|1,815 | align="right"|1.88 | align="right"| +1.88 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Sunil Khan | align="right"|1,246 | align="right"|1.29 | align="right"| +1.29 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,560 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.16 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.61 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2,822 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.84 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.61 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|99,382 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.25 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.82 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Phillip Ma | align="right"|48,463 | align="right"|50.19 | align="right"| +3.78 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Patrick Haas | align="right"|48,097 | align="right"|49.81 | align="right"|–3.78 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United gain from Conservative ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +3.78 ! |}